


Summer time

by FoxStar18



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxStar18/pseuds/FoxStar18
Relationships: Jecht/Tidus
Kudos: 3





	Summer time

_Summer. The most hot season. And the best moment to have fun and relax right?... Was a normal day in Besaid island_..

A young tanned blonde boy was training for the next competition. "Tidus! Come here!" A voice calling him from his home. The young boy enters. "What's that old man?" His dad jecht was calling him. "See onn tv they are streaming some matches of our opponents" Tidus sits on sofa with his dad next to him. "We have to understand their tactics" After some minutes Tidus yawns getting bored. "Dad u know I don't like watching others playing. I want get into action!" Jecht Watch him. Smiling "Alright alright" The old man punches tidus shoulder. "Haha" "U wanted it!" Tidus and jecht start playing fighting. "U cant beat me old man" They jump on each other having fun with fighting. Jecht immobilize the young boy. "Haha u still have to learn how to fight!" Tidus is laying down with his dad on his stomach, impossible to get free. "Damn" "Loser" That isn't a strange situation. They usually fight like this but mostly everytime jecht wins. They are both shirtless because the temperature is always hot in Besaid. Tidus can't help getting a boner with his hot daddy on his body. Jecht looks it. "Here we go again. U such a horny boy. U should find a woman instead" Tidus smiles. "Hey what can i do if u are so hot daddy!" Jecht grins...and kiss his soon deeply in mouth. They like eachother. Their tongues cross and go deep inside. "Mhhhh that's more interesting than watching tv" says Tidus. "Let's make it more interesting so" reply jecht. He take off his pants and his huge big fat cock pulls out. He strokes it a bit and his cute son quick lick it and suck it. "Mhhh! Mhhh" Tidus loves it and he knows how to give a good blowjob to his dad. He sucks the monster cock deeply and then lick the balls too. "Oh yeah boy" moan jecht. He keep sucking while the man slowly caress his soon face and asshole. After tidus sucked him good he prepares his asshole for the big entry. Jecht rims his son ass deeply "Mhhh always tastes so good". He licks him a lot eating his ass. Once the hole is wide open tidus ride the big daddy cock. "Ahhhhh yesss" they boy screams. Once he entered he starts riding it good. He goes up and down on his dad sharf. He jumps fast making his daddy moaning. "Ahhh yeah fells so damn good fuck!" So tidus keep riding his dad while he touched and kiss his son chest. After that before cum, jecht play with his feet on Tidus cock. He stroke it with feet making the young boy cum a lot. "Ahhh dad fuck u!!" All the big load cover the dad feet. "U know what do to boy".Jecht force the boy head on his feet making him licking and cleaning them. Tidus lick his dad feet slowly swallow and enjoy the cum. Then kiss his dad. "Mhhh hehe i like it boy, more interesting than tv right." "Yeah daddy" "Now go training u are still a loser!" "Hey hahah fuck u" tidus goes training again while his dad enjoy the tv shows. "He is such good with sex. Can't blame him, i taught him good hehe."


End file.
